When the Sky Falls
by 6kimiko6
Summary: It is Sky's job to go with Tinker Bell to see Peter Pan for a quest that another faerie started, but could not finish. What happens when along the way, she falls in love with the boy? It can't work, right? PeterXOC
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Faerie in the Myst, although you dont need to read it, it might help you a little bit to understand.

* * *

><p>When The Sky Falls<p>

Sequel to Faerie in the Myst

Chapter One

A new arrival was coming. The faeries and sparrow men were still slightly unnerved by the traumatic death of Myst, just a month earlier.

"There it is!" Someone called. The faeries, all quieted down.

As usual, all of the faeries and sparrow men sat in groups with their talents. The water talents had handkerchiefs, ready for if they burst into tears. Water talents have a tendency to cry a lot. Light talents were glowing the brightest on their side.

The small glowing ball of light flew in. It swirled around some younger faeries, making them giggle, and around the trees, making some small leaves flutter to the ground. It managed to bring a smile to many faerie's and sparrow men's faces.

The little sphere of light floated in the air above the sandy clearing, letting down a raining shower of sparkles. The unmistakeable contour of a faerie was made. With a small burst, the sparkles flashed, and a small faerie sat in its mist. Her hands were together in front of her, her legs bent backwards at the knee as she sat.

Her wings fluttered, letting off glimmering dust that fell gently to the ground.

The faerie was small, even for a faerie, with short pitch-black pigtails. Her eyes were big, and a bright almond colour, contrasting greatly with her pale skin. She wore the usual white dress, since she didn't have anything else.

Anxiety was heavy in the air. Many of the faeries and sparrow men were even holding their breath.

The little newcomer seemed not to notice, standing up and observing her thin, pale arms, ended with spidery long fingers. She curled them in and out, smiling in satisfaction.

Even Queen Clarion, sitting on the side of the clearing started to become impatient.

Then the faerie spoke, "My name is Sky".

With a bright smile she added, "And I am an art-talent faery!".

All of the other art talents let out whoops and hollers, obviously pleased. Secretly, a few of them were hoping desperately that she wouldn't be like Myst.

Bess zipped to the middle of the clearing as many others started leaving. "Hi! I'm Bess, and it's my job to show you around!".

Sky followed, her dark black pigtails flying after her. Bess flew right to her own studio. "This is my studio. Many faeries have their studios in the Home Tree" Bess explained, but then she gestured to her own, "But others have it somewhere else. It's your choice, either way".

Sky nodded, listening intently. Bess smiled brightly, adjusting her green acorn hat.

Bess then started speeding towards the Home Tree.

With a small bit of a sigh, Sky started to follow. Though, she couldn't help but think this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Your clothes are in the closet, we got you a bunch to choose from. You can go look at more later, but its getting late. Meet me in the tea room for dinner in little bit, okay?" Bess asked. Not waiting for answer, she shut the small white door.<p>

Sky took off her shoes, leaving them on the soft, red carpet. Making her way over to the small wardrobe, she opened the door. Bright blues, dark reds, soft yellows and pinks burst in front of her eyes, and she had to blink a couple times to be able to look.

She contemplated what to wear for a moment, then she pulled out a pastel blue tunic, feeling of cotton, with black tights. After a moment's hesitation, she pulled her hair out of the pigtails, letting it down over her shoulders.

When she got to the tea room, she was astounded to see a numerous amount of faeries arguing about something.

"Murder left it for Myst!" A faerie with long dark curls hissed.

"And Myst is obviously gone!" Another argued, that was standing on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, but the note says a new version of Myst" A sparrow man pointed out, "What do you think that means?".

"Maybe a reincarnation" A girl suggested.

"Who's Myst?".

All eyes turned to Sky, who blinked.

Whispers started to bring the little faerie fear. Things like "She's the newest faerie since Myst", and "It has been exactly a month".

Almond eyes darted from the faeries, looking for Bess. Something had to be explained, because Sky didn't understand at all.

She spotted Bess, speaking with one side of the room, then the other; Both sides ended up nodding, as if she was proposing something that was a great idea.

"Sky" Bess flew up to her, a unnerving smile on her face.

"Bess? What's going on?" Sky asked slowly.

"You're going to go see Peter Pan with Tinker Bell".


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people! Due to horrid computer problems, I lost. . . All of my documents. . . So. . . Sorry. But I'm going to try to make the best of this situation! Thanks for reading. Oh, and before I forget, I might end up using present tense. If anybody objects, I'll switch back, but I find it easier to write in present tense.

* * *

><p>Tension fills the air. Sky just stands, twiddling her fingers. "I, um, don't believe I know a Peter Pan or a Tinker Bell," She says, offering a sheepish smile.<p>

"Then I guess you'll just have to meet her! She's packing right now! Come on!" A faerie grabs Sky's hand and starts to pull her out of the room.

"Stop!" Sky yanks free, anger surging through her. "I don't _know _you! I don't know _any _of you!" She starts to take a few steps backwards, away from all of the faeries and sparrow men. "I don't know Myst either! I'm not going to do her dirty work."

"Aw," A faerie, clad in a light green mini, steps forward with a smirk on her face. "You thinks its up to you. How cute." Sky blinks a few times, and her almond eyes looking around the room.

"Tink! Have you met Sky yet?" Bess asks the new faerie. Sky puts her hands on her hips. These people talk about her as if they are going to choose her life.

"I'm sure I'll have enough time to get sick of her soon," The girl replies, tossing her big blonde bun to the side. She turns to Sky, "Are you ready or not?"

"No. I'm not going anywhere." Sky folds her arms obstinately.

"Weird. Myst would have easily agreed. . . ." Tinker Bell purses her lips.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not Myst," Sky growls. She turns heel and zips back to her room.

The crowd that is left in the tea room is quiet. "Well. . . Guess we'll have to trick her."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cold arm swooshes Sky's hair. With a small grunt, she rolls over, trying to get more comfortable. Eyes still closer, she reaches to pull her blanket. Which happens to not be there.

Her hands search for the blanket, but she can't find it. Now that she thinks about it, her head isn't as cushioned. Maybe if she rams into it a couple times. . .

"Ow!" Sky shoots up, and her eyes open to see that she isn't in her bed.

Tinker Bell looks back at her and snickers, "Banging your head against a balloon won't make it go any faster, you know."

"You _kidnapped_ me?" Sky asks in horror.

"Yup."

"_Why?_"

"Because you wouldn't come with me any other way, and Peter needs us."

Sky shakes her head angrily. "Can I see the note then?" Without waiting for an answer, Sky grabs the small bag and starts to dig through. "I'm glad to see you went through my closet. . ." Sky mutters. Being kidnapped in the middle of the night tends to bring out her bad side.

After a moment of digging, she finds a folded up piece of paper. She unfolds it and reads the scraggly, childish writing.

_To New Myst and Tink,_

_I need your help. _

"That's it?" Sky looks at Tinker Bell, flabbergasted. "This is why we're leaving?"

Tink gives her a hard look, "Peter needs out help. That's enough for me." Sky sighs. There's no arguing with this faerie. Tinkers must be stubborn.

Unfortunately for Tinker Bell, you don't get more stubborn then Sky.


End file.
